Many vehicles utilize an airbrake system to stop the vehicle. An airbrake system typically has at least one air reservoir designed to contain pressurized air used in the airbrake system. The pressurized air in the air reservoir can leak out of the air reservoir when the vehicle is not operating, requiring that pressurized air be replenished in the air reservoir. Until a sufficient quantity and pressure of pressurized air has been replenished in the air reservoir, the airbrake system will not allow the vehicle to move. Therefore, it is often necessary for a vehicle with an airbrake system to idle for several minutes before the vehicle can move while air within the air reservoir is replenished. In many instances, the vehicle has been restarted after a long period of being off Accordingly, the vehicle may produce undesirable smoke or noise levels when idling. Some vehicle operators must therefore park the vehicle outside, or a distance from their home or business so as not to fill a garage with pollutants, or produce disruptive noise.
Therefore, a need exists for an airbrake reservoir lock that reduces an amount of air that leaks from a reservoir in an airbrake system.